


Temptations Of My Dreams

by Castiels_Squishy_butt



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Wade, Cute, Dry Humping, Frottage, Idiots in Love, Insecure Wade, Kinda, M/M, Making Out, Thought to be unrequited love, insecure deadpool, peter is done with your shit wade, peter talks feeling, sarcastic deadpool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Squishy_butt/pseuds/Castiels_Squishy_butt
Summary: Wade is a jackass. to everyone. except for Peter. but the moment Peter starts to accept that he may have more than a friendship with the mercenary he closes Peter off.





	Temptations Of My Dreams

Everyone knew about how Deadpool flirted with every single super he could meet. He would break into the avenger's tower on a weekly basis. He was a chauvinistic asshole who pretty much pretended everyone on the whole damn team loved him.

When he would meet up with Peter was one of the few times he was actually calm. He was still Deadpool, was still a dick and still constantly talked about getting into the younger superhero’s pants. But… there were still times when Wade would lean against Peter and sit in silence, then say something completely off the wall like the time they were both failing with chopsticks and he suddenly he said almost too softly for Peter to hear “I hurt all the time. Chronic pain is a bitch”

By the time Peter swallowed and asked “What?” Deadpool was talking about something else. But no matter what happened when they were working together, Deadpool always was bright and chipper to Peter after the fact. It was almost off-putting how Wade could joke and laugh and eat while he was still either missing body parts or covered in someone else’s.

Even the avengers weren’t the kindest to him, aside from Clint and Steve. It never seemed to bother the mercenary though. It was like he just didn’t care. 

Eventually, though Peter started to want _more_ of a relationship with him. So he started responding to Wade’s flirtations.  Within a week it completely stopped and Wade was almost… cold towards him. He didn’t understand what he did wrong, didn't most people _like_  it when the object of their flirtations responded positively? But Peter was determined if anything, to just see why he stopped. “Wade. you. Me. let's swing around”

“A RIDE?? YAY” Wade jumps up, back to his old self for a moment he hops onto the slighter man’s back and as they stepped off the roof and Spiderman released his string to swing through the quiet city. As they swung from building to building Wade finally got curious “where are we even going?”   
“My place. I want real food and I want company”

“So you’re kidnapping me”

“Yup”

“Oh.. okay”

Well, that was easier than Peter thought would happen. 

 

~~

(Well this is … strange)

{Maybe he’s gonna have a surprise party for you}

(Yeah… no Yellow I just think this is gonna end badly. He’s noticed that we’re uncomfortable and now he’s gonna be pissed when he finds out why)

 

Wade stayed silent the whole way to Peter’s apartment, although the boxes just didn’t shut up.

But as they got to his building Wade was almost… nervous. But once they were inside and Peter smiled, tossing the T.V remote at him as he said he was going to start dinner. It was oddly domestic for Wade. He had never been to the other’s apartment and now he was trusted to be alone.  **What the _hell_ is happening here? ** He thought but still perched himself on the sofa and searched for a stupid show to watch.

 

As he was heating up the last of the dinner he had Peter was glad he went shopping for actual food for once. He wanted to have a nice dinner with Wade before he asked him about his attraction to him. He almost didn’t understand why he was doing this but he just really REALLY liked Wade and he didn’t want to let this slip. He was in his twenties, yeah he could find someone else but Wade _got_  him. He didn’t have to hide anything around Wade.

He hoped that Wade thought the same with him. He seemed calmer around him, although that could be due to the fact that he didn’t treat Wade like he was a bother. 

 

Fuck. Did Wade really actually not like him? Well, Peter was about to find out because the food was almost done. And he had a horrible Idea. it was going to be hard to even look at the Merc if this blew up in his face but he was tired of pretending for people. He wanted someone he could talk to. Someone who knew exactly what he was talking about.  And it didn’t hurt that Wade was obviously interested back. So he inhaled and cheerfully yelled “DINNER” and began loading a plate for himself.

 

What were they even watching? Neither of them knew, the nervous spark in the air not going away no matter how cheerful the hero was.  Finally, Wade sighed and put his plate down “Look Peter. If you’re tired of being my friend its okay. Honestly, it was damn cool you fed me first, almost better than any breakup I’ve had. “

 

“What? No. I uh. Uh….” Peter trailed off suddenly forgetting his entire plan. “No wade I don’t want you to go away-” but he was cut off by Wade’s rambling, much to both of their surprises. 

 

“Spidey I know I’ve pissed you off. That you finally got tired of how I acted. Tony did, Steve did, Natasha did, hell I’m surprised Clint hasn’t gotten tired of me yet. I’ve told you shit about me you probably didn’t want to hear but It made me feel better to tell _someone_ and you didn’t mock me for it. Not until… well... What a week ago? Two? Look I didn’t realize you thought I was too touchy, or hell that I was too flirty. But I’m sorry. Ind you should take that. I don’t apologize to just anyone.” Wade finished and he was oh so grateful for his mask hiding his eyes because he’s pretty sure he looked pathetic.

 

“Oh. Oh. oh my god. Wade. no. you’ve been thinking I was mocking you? Shit. No, I’ve been flirting back. Fuck. you are like so amazing. You’re funny and kind but you never let anyone see it. I just.. I would never have thought.. Jesus hell you really are insecure.” Peter murmured, raising a hand to Wade’s half-masked face. “Look- I.. Wade We’ve talked about some heavy ass shit together before. So I am going to ask, Wade Can I kiss you? I’ve you don’t want it, or you’re not ready it’s okay. You’ve been through a lot. And I can't believe I’ve fucked this up so bad already”

 

“Wait. you want a piece of my fine ass?”

 

Peter blinked “uh. More like I want all of Wade but yeah?”

 

“So you’re not telling me to stop hanging around you… You want me around more?”

 

“Yes, Wade” Peter smiled, but inside he wanted to scream  **What the fuck. What the actual fuck. Wade is normally so sure of himself… ah hell I think I’m about to meet the real Wade Wilson**

 

“You want to…. Kiss me?”

 

“Yep. and hold hands. And cuddle. And shower together and eat together. And all the sappy shit that couples do. Jesus. I’m not going to say I love you. Because I don’t really know if you want to date me. But I do really like you. A lot.”

 

(He wants to kiss us!! He sees how fucked up we are and he wants to kiss us!!)

 

“I… I don’t know what to say. But I can close my eyes and you can do whatever. Just… don’t pull my mask up. Please.”

 

“Wade. you've told me about your past. How you were deceived. So no. I am going to continue eating next to you. But this time with the added benefit of hand holding. I’m in no hurry.”

 

“No! I mean.. Please kiss me” Wade whined out. Even though he was slightly irritated Peter brought up that incident he was grateful he had the choice. 

 

“Really?” 

 

“Please” he breathed and suddenly Peter’s lips were on his own. Softly, almost as if they weren’t there. He whined in the back of his throat and moved forward, wrapping his arms around Peter’s torso. This was _great_  he could totally get used to this if Peter wanted to kiss him forever. 

Sadly, Peter broke the kiss to let out a small chuckle and peck the side of his mouth. “Eager huh? Well I mean We could retire to a more comfortable location?”

 

“Bedroom?” Wade asked, getting with the plan. 

“Uh huh. Gotta lose some layers and then we can really enjoy ourselves”

 

**But I’m enjoying myself right here**  Wade thought but he just smiled and nodded, and got up to follow Peter to his bed.

 

“Alright. Weapons all gone. I don’t think you’d strip even if I asked so I’m not.”

 

Wade complied almost instantly, wondering how far they’d get to go before Peter got disgusted. 

 

“I mean… I would if you asked me too Peter-pie”

 

“Yeah but I’m not. You’d do a lot right now to keep me here. Even things you didn’t want. So I’m not giving you the choice.”

 

Well, that was unexpected. Wade figured they would just fuck and then go back to normal. But apparently not. 

 

“What- what do you want?”

 

“You. in any way you feel comfortable. Wade, I’m not. I’m not looking to just be fuckbuddies. I know small parts of your past, I think you want a relationship as bad as I do. I want to know more about you. I want to make up for lost time for all the months you’ve flirted with me damn it.”

 

“I don’t… I can’t… Peter, you don’t even know what I look like. You see my chin. Trust me. The rest of my body is even worse. And I’m bald. So I’ma creepy old bald guy.”   
  


“Dude your like thirty.” 

 

“So? I’m still all gross and shit”

 

“Nope. I refuse to hear this, I say I’m gonna kiss you until you shut up” And he backed the  taller man up until his legs hit the bed and kept going. “Can I crawl on top or do you want me off of you?”

 

“Stop asking me and just do, Peter!”

 

“Fine” pushing him down onto the bed he straddled him and braced his arms on either side of his masked head “Kisses?”

 

“Yes!” Wade smiled, and almost bucked up into Peter with his hardening length, it almost wasn’t even sexual it’s just been a long time since he’s had this much attention on him. But he wasn’t going to push it. Peter resumed kissing him, it slowly turning into a makeout session when Wade’s mouth opened in a whine and Peter nipped his lip, running his tongue over the spot. Yeah no. Wade wasn’t resisting this. He pulled Peter down and ground up against him, delighted to feel the same arousal he had. “Peter” he moaned and the younger just continued. Not going further or anything. Just continually doing what Wade had started, as well as kiss him and nip at him. 

(jesus this kid is a damn wet dream.)

{mmmmhhhmmm}

 

It dawned on him that Peter was letting him control how far they went and honestly he was touched. It was like he mattered.

 

“God Wade, your mouth, your _lips_ ” He continued grinding on him enjoying the noises he was pretty sure Wade didn’t know he was making.  He ground down a but more just to feel that sharp intake of breath and all of a sudden Wade whimpered “moremore I’m so close”

Smiling he did as he was asked, but pulled back on the kissing, he wanted to see what he looked like as he came.

  
  


Breathtaking. 

That’s what he looked like, worrying his lip as he squeaked in an attempt to not moan, hips bucking as he rode his orgasm out. Once he was finished Peter laid down besides him and did his best to be the big spoon. “Peter. I know you didn't come. Why don't you take care of that?”  Wade wiggled his butt into Peter’s groin. The smaller man slipped a hand into his pants and it wasn’t long until he was moaning in orgasm too. Finally, with them both satiated Peter began ti laugh “well this didn’t go where I wanted but I can't say I didn’t enjoy it.”

 

“Your plan _wasn’t_  to seduce me and to get off?”

 

“Not really. I really wanted to kiss you,”

 

“Oh.” Wade wiggled closer “I can’t say I didn’t like this development either so I think we both won”

 

“Wade. I.. Will you go on a date with me?” 

 

“Now?”

 

“No. like, tomorrow. Because I don’t want you to leave.”

 

“Peter..” Wade trailed off softly surprised he wasn’t done with him yet. But it seemed Peter was done talking. Shit. they were gonna sleep in their own mess. But Wade couldn't bring himself to move. As he reached to turn the light off he glanced at the sleeping figure clinging to him and moved to tug his mask off. In the darkness he smiled, Peter was a dream. And he couldn’t wait until tomorrow. For once in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> poor college student here wh only writes when she's procrastinating her actual assignments!
> 
> I live off of comment and cup O noodles so don't be shy!
> 
> (i also accept prompts @ Hey-im-amber on Tumblr)


End file.
